Love found us
by meg11x
Summary: BRATHAN/HALEY LUCAS/P&J. Brooke and Nathan slept togethe as in the show, but it ends up being a lot more then that. They try to hide it, but sooner or later, everyone knows. Lucas falls for his best friend Haley, and Peyton finds comfort in Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**_Love found us_**

** Chapter 1**

**Summary: **I can explain more here what the story is about. Brooke and Nathan slept together in the first season. It wasn't something either of them just ignored and forgot about. This time they found it meant something, to both of them. They start spending a lot of time with each other, but feel they have to hide it. Of course the truth does come out. Can they survive everyone they know thinking they are doing the wrong thing? Haley has a crush on Nathan, but knows he will never see her that way. Her best friend for years, Lucas, had a huge crush on her. Will she be able to see him in that way? Peyton moves on from Nathan, to the nice and sweet member of the ravens, Jake.

**A/N: _Hello!! I have been thinking of doing a Brooke/Nathan story for a while, I think I tried this idea, but never posted it, so I am doing it now. I decided to do Brooke/Nathan together, because I really like the idea of them together (all though I AM A HUGE Haley+Nathan fan). As for my other main couple, I did that simply because I can't deal with writing another Peyton/Lucas story- I am bored with it. I kind of find them boring at this point on the show to be honest. Well, that is about it for now. Please review if you like it, and I will continue. _**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it!! _**

Brooke's head hurt. She had no idea where she was. Oh god, she was in Nathan's bedroom. He must have found her passed out, and brought her to sleep in there. She went to get out of bed and found that she was naked. She must have been with someone in Nathan's bed. Almost too scared to do so she looked to her right. Nathan was next to her, also naked. The night started coming back to her. How could Peyton ever forgive her?

--

Peyton stared at her phone. She wanted to call Nathan and take everything she said last night back. Though Peyton did realize they were all wrong. Nathan shouldn't act the way he did. Peyton should not be mad at him everyday, but it's just the way it was. He was the only boyfriend Peyton had ever had, her first everything. It was hard to just let go of all that. Peyton got up to shower. Maybe later she would give him a call.

--

Haley started her Sunday off the way she always did. Studying and doing her work for the tutor center. This morning, she spent even more time then usual on it. Nathan Scott was her best friend's half brother, but they were enemies. They did not act like brother.. Lucas had not been happy when Haley agreed to tutor him. For some reason, Haley had enjoyed their sessions more then she ever thought possible. Haley loved his rich blue eyes, his dark brown hair, and his sense of humor. The reason she agreed to it in the first place was he promised to leave Lucas alone. He had joined the team, and everyone especially Nathan had been so hard on him. Now Haley had found herself falling for him. She knew nothing would ever come from her crush. He was popular and gorgeous. She was just the "tutor" girl who didn't have many friends. He had a girlfriend. Her best friend hated him.

--

Brooke through her cloths on and ran out of Nathan's room. Several other people were passed out throughout the house, it didn't look out of the ordinary that she was still here. Grabbing her purse and shoes she headed out and drove home. She reached her home, to find it as always empty. Her parents were never there. Though she was one of the most popular girls at school, she was still so lonely inside. Peyton was her only close friend, and the thought of throwing that down the toilet for nothing seemed terrible to her.

--

Peyton picked the phone up. Though it was hard for her to do, she dialed Nathan's number. It rang quite a few times before he answered.

"Nathan?" Peyton said.

Nathan reached for the phone. His head was hurting, and he still felt exhausted. "Peyton, I am surprised to hear from you,"

"Yeah, I know. I acted pretty stupid last night over nothing. I'm sorry. Do you want to have lunch?"

"Lunch? Yeah, sure. That sounds good. You can just come over whenever, then we can go grab a bite. I have to get rid of whoever is still here."

"See you soon,"

Peyton hung up. She knew she was caving, as she always did.

Nathan headed to the bathroom to shower, but first he had to go wake everyone up and tell them to get lost. His father was supposed to be home this week. Then he would go away again soon, to one of the other car dealerships. His parent's were always gone. It was great being able to party whenever he wanted, but it also got a little lonely. The only time his father ever "spent" with him was to watch his games. Even when he was out of town he made sure to watch the live feeds, and then yell at Nathan to tell him everything he did wrong. As Nathan showered, he started to remember last night. He remembered fighting with Peyton, then drinking a lot, he was drinking with Brooke. They had gone to his room, and oh god, they had recorded it. Nathan ran back to his room, and took the DVD out, and hit it in draw. He didn't want to get rid of it, he at least had to watch it once. He then showered, and waited for Peyton to come over. He knew Brooke wouldn't tell Peyton, so really he had nothing to worry about it. This wasn't the first time he had cheated on her, but the first time he had cheated on her with her best friend.

--

"Haley?" Lucas knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Haley called.

She was wearing pajama shorts, and a tank top. Even wearing something that simple, she looked beautiful. Haley was hist best friend, she always had been. Last week, he had asked her to come to some stupid basketball charity thing, and when he had picked her up. He was shocked. She had worn a black dress, hugging her body in all the right places, with black heels. Her honey brown hair had been up, and she wore her hair up, and Lucas really saw deep into her beautiful brown eyes. All night the slightest touch from her would excite him, the smell of her perfume. They had danced, and he had wanted to kiss her. He didn't. He wouldn't. They were best friends.

"What are you up to?" Lucas asked, sitting far away from her on the bed.

"Just some flash cards for the tutor center,"

Lucas saw Nathan's name on them. "Oh, for him, great."

Haley shrugged his comment off. Haley could feel Lucas staring at her.

"Do I have like a stain on my shirt or something?" Haley asked.

"No, you look really nice,"

Haley laughed, "Yeah, sure I do. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just hoping you would want to hang out tonight, or else I will pretty bored. Mom is making dinner,"

"Of course! I mean, Karen cooking, you have me sold!"

"Alright, so I'll see you then. I should head to the river court, I'll see you later."

"Bye Luke!"

Lucas stopped outside of her door. Why as this happening? They were best friends, and now it was hard for him to be in the room with her. If he told her (he didn't see how he couldn't, they told each other EVERYTHING) she would freak out, and from that point on, things would never be the same. If he did tell her though, there was the small chance that maybe she would feel the same way, and they would share their first kiss together.

--

Peyton showed up at Nathan's. He was in the shower. She went into the bathroom, to tell him she was there.

"Nathan, I'm here!" Peyton called.

"Is everyone else gone?" Nathan asked her.

"Yup. I will go wait in you room,"

Peyton left and went and sat on his bed. She turned the TV on, and couldn't find anything on, so she settled for an old episode of Melrose place. She couldn't stand it, so turned it off. Nathan entered in just a towel. Peyton went up to him and pulled it off. Sex was the one thing they always both agreed about. His body was all met, his perfect muscular stomach felt so smooth on her hands.

"I want makeup sex," Peyton smiled.

He kissed her, and ran his hands through her soft, curly blond hair, and pushed her down on his bed. She got on top, and kept kissing him, as he took her shirt off, and kissed her neck. They continued, and finished. That was the best part of the fighting, the sex afterwards was always amazing. They laid with each other for a while, then Peyton suggested they head to lunch. Peyton went to get her cloths on. She went to find her underwear, and went to go put a pair on, until she realized they were not hers. She put the rest of her cloths on, then looked at them. They seemed to be about the same size, but these were much to slutty for her taste.

"Nathan, what the FUCK are these," Peyton yelled.

Oh no, he thought, did she know they were Brooke's, "Look, I am really sorry,"

"You have some girl in your room, and fuck her because we have a little fight. We fight and break up at least once a week, could you move on any faster. If I hadn't called you, you probably wouldn't have cared either way!"

"That is not true. I was really drunk last night. I don't even remember it really,"

"Which is exactly why I was pissed. You always drink too much, and that is all you care about it. We are done. I am serious this time. We are over."

"Didn't you say this last night?"

"That was before I KNEW you were fucking around. I just suspected before now. You let me have sex with you in the same bed as you did it in last night, with her underwear right under me. You are sick!"

Peyton stormed out, and Nathan didn't try to stop her. She was right, what he did was awful. She deserved better then this. He never wanted her to find out it was Brooke. It would kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reveiws. They are much appreciated!! _

--

Peyton headed home feeling so hurt and upset, as well as just plain angry. How could he do this to them? After all the horrible things she had forgiven him for, and how she was always there for him, how he could do this to her? She was broken, and alone, and confused. Heading home, to her typically empty house, she felt alone. Tears fell from her face, and she went into the shower, allowing herself to let all her tears come out, under the hot water. She sat there, in the shower crying for over an hour. Then the water went cold, she turned it off, and in doing so shut her tears off as well. Peyton reminded herself she didn't have to do this alone. Peyton had a best friend. Throwing on her sweats, a tank top, and an old sweat shirt, she put her blond hair, still wet into a pony tail. It would look like hell once it dried, and become very unruly, but she didn't care. She fell asleep for a while, all the crying had worn her out. It was good to get a few hours of rest. Once she woke up it was time to call Brooke. Brooke was always able to cheer her up.

Brooke had been in her room, trying to watch TV and not think about what she had done. That had been impossible. She heard her phone rang, and saw it was Peyton calling. Her stomach went into knots.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

Peyton sniffled a bit, "Hey, Brooke. It's me. I was wondering if you could come over. I just really need someone to talk to."

"Sure, I'll be right over. Is everything okay?"

"I'll talk to you when you get here,"

Brooke immediately became worried. Had Nathan said something to her? Did someone see them? Brooke did the only thing she could think of, which was to call Nathan.

--

Lucas spent more time getting ready then he ever had before. He was just a typical guy. Shower for ten minutes in the morning, put on whatever was clean, and leave for wherever he was going. Today, he took longer in the shower then usual. He got out of the shower, shaved and applied cologne he had gotten for Christmas and had yet to use. He combed his hair, and tried wearing his hair a different way. He ended up doing this for almost a half an hour, just to come to realize he liked it best how he usually wore it. He picked out different shirts. His blue button down shirt is mother always said brought out his eyes. He decided to wear that with a pair of tan khakis. Why was he doing all of this? Did he think maybe if he made himself look good he might come off that much more appealing to Haley? He just knew that tonight, after dinner, he would be telling her how he felt about her. He was going to look into her beautiful brown eyes, and tell her exactly how it felt about her. Lucas would explain to her that this shouldn't ruin their friendship. There was nothing in the world that could tear them apart, if she didn't feel the same then he could get over this. It seemed to be the perfect plan. He relaxed for a while, he was ready and Haley wouldn't be coming over for another hour. He picked up the book on his night stand, and began to read until she came, finding it hard to concentrate on anything.

--

Brooke got dressed fast, and realized she had never put her underwear on. Great, she thought, knowing she must have left them somewhere at Nathan's. Heading out of her house, she took her cell phone out and dialed a number she never called. Nathan. It rang twice.

"Brooke?" Nathan almost couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure why.

"Nathan, I just talked to Peyton, and she seemed really upset. She doesn't know, does she?"

"That it was you? No, she doesn't know that. She does know that I cheated on her last night..."

"How did she realize this- without knowing it was me?"

"Well, she called me and told me she was sorry, and was going to come over, I agreed. Then, when I got out of the shower, she was waiting for me. We ended up having sex, I didn't plan on it- she asked for it, and well it just happened. Then after it was over, she found underwear in the bed. She threw it at me, but no, she doesn't suspect it's you."

"Oh god, what a pig! I can't believe you slept with both of us in like a twelve hour span! Look, whatever, I don't care. We just cannot tell her. She can't know, it would kill her."

"I agree. I won't tell her."

"I am going over there now. I am deleting this call off my records. I don't think we should talk anymore. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to suspect anything or whatever,"

"What about your underwear, won't you be wanting that?"

"No. You can keep it as a souvenir," Brooke said, and then hung up.

--

Nathan felt sort of lonely after the conversation. He was just starting to hit him that Peyton had broke up with him, and he knew there was no getting her back this time. He cheated on her- with one of her best friends. Even if some how she did forgive him, he couldn't forgive and life with himself. Brooke clearly made a mistake and wanted nothing to do with him. It kind of hurt in a way. He should have known better. Brooke just seemed so fun, and care free, more like him then Peyton ever was. He was crazy. He needed to find something to do to take his mind off it. It would be a good idea to do some homework, even though that was the thing he wanted to do the least. Taking his laptop out, he started to write his English essay on the book he had read. After only half an hour of trying to work on it, he realized he could not do it, and called Haley. His tutor.

--

Brooke showed up at Peyton's house, and let herself in the front door as she always had. Ever since they were young girls, Peyton's family always made her feel so welcome. After Peyton's mother died, Brooke slept over for a month straight. Peyton needed someone to cry to, and Brooke was there for her. Brooke didn't mind so much, it was better then being home with her cold parents. Peyton clearly needed her again this time. This time however, Brooke had caused the pain. What she was doing was wrong. How do you stab someone in the back, then try to comfort that person? It as all she knew how to do. The truth would just kill her, and she really needed someone.

Brooke had bought ice cream. Ice cream, and laughing with each other, was what always made them fell better. Brooke went into the kitchen, getting two mugs out and filling them with ice cream, putting the rest in the freezer.

"P Sawyer? I brought ice cream!" Brooke called out as she entered Peyton's bedroom.

Peyton was on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying, "What kind?"

"Cookie dough, what else?"

They ate for a minute.

"So, Peyton, what's going on?"

"Nathan and I broke up,"

"Yeah, I remember last night.."

Peyton shook her head, "No. That just our typical breakup. I went over there today, and I found out he cheated on me. Him and I had sex, he failed to tell me anything had happened. Then I find these skanky underwear in the bed. He told me he was sorry, that was all he had to say for himself. Oh, and that he didn't remember. What an excuse!"

"God, Peyton, I am sorry. He is such a huge asshole. He always has been. You can do so much better then him. I mean, you have known this for a while. Maybe this is just the push you needed to get away from it,"

Peyton sighed, "Maybe you're right."

They talked about this for a little more, Peyton let everything out, and Brooke listened and offered the best advise she could. Before long, they were laughing as usual, and things seemed to be getting back to normal. Peyton was glad in her choice to call Brooke.

--

Nathan called Haley, and it took her several rings to answer. Haley was just about out the door to go to Lucas's when she got the call. Stopping in front of the door, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Haley, it's Nathan?"

"Nathan?" Haley asked, trying to sound much cooler then she really was.

"Nathan Scott. You have been tutoring me,"

"Oh! Of course! I am just surprised to hear from you. Is everything okay?"

"I am trying to do this essay. I am sorry for the late notice, but it's due tomorrow, I don't even know where to start."

Haley looked at her watch. She could go over for an hour, then go to Lucas's after. Lucas could wrap the leftovers up, then they could watch bad TV for a while.

"I will be right over."

"Alright, see you soon."

Haley knew she had to call Lucas and tell him she would be a bit late, but couldn't explain why yet. He wasn't pleased about her tutoring him, and know she was making house calls, that would be too much.

"Lucas, I am sorry, something came up. I will be a few hours later. Save me some dinner okay?"

Lucas's heart sank. He was glad she would still be coming over tonight though, this much he had to be happy for.

"Alright, see you then Haley,"

She hung up, and smiled as headed to Nathan's.

--

"The thing I don't get is how this mystery girl could do it. I could never sleep with someone else's boyfriend. Everyone in the whole school knew Nathan and I were together," Peyton said, not wanting to bring it up again, but it was still on her mind.

"Maybe she saw the fight, and thought it was over," Brooke tried to offer.

"Right, because we don't have those fights every week?"

Brooke sighed. She couldn't argue, she felt much to guilty.

"If I ever find out who did this, well they won't want to be in the same room as me. God, I am dreading going to school tomorrow,"

"I'll sleep over tonight. You could use someone. Then tomorrow morning, we face it together. I will be there for you, **best friend**!"

"Thanks Brooke. I love you." Peyton told her.

--

Haley showed up Nathan's. He let her in, and he brought her up to his bedroom, where he explained to her his laptop was. Haley got right to business, reading the assignment, and making a quick list of key points of the story, as well as an outline for an essay. It was very detailed, explaining how to form his introduction, which reasons to use in each of the body paragraphs, and a good way to conclude it. It was if the puzzle was out, and now he just had to put the pieces together, where as before the pieces had been lost.

"Wow, Haley, this is great. Thank you! How about I thank you with a pizza and some beers," Nathan offered.

"Yes to the pizza, no thank you to the beer," Haley smiled.

"We'll see about that. I mean, have you ever had beer and pizza together before? Best thing ever,"

Haley shook her head, "I have never had anything to drink before,"

Haley stayed for pizza, and agreed to have one beer, but found it awful. Nathan had a few drinks, and started talking more.

"Thanks for helping me with the essay. School for once is the actualy the only good thing in my life. Well next to basketball anyway."

"Why?"

"Peyton and I broke up, again. I know, everyone thinks we're such a joke. We experience public breakups weekly,"

"Well, usually bi-weekly, but continue," Haley joked.

"This time, after one of those times, I cheated on her. She came over today, and found out, and broke up with me. It felt so serious this time. I can't believe I hurt her. It just started to hit me right before you came that I lost her. I have no one, I just don't know what to do,"

"Hey, listen, don't be upset. Everything will be okay! Any girl in school would kill to have you! I know, the girl won't be Peyton, but its obvious the two of you weren't working. Even if you didn't cheat on her, things weren't going to end well. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" Haley assured him.

He felt himself going to hug her, because somehow this girl had made him feel better in just about five minutes. Next thing he knew, he found his lips meeting with hers.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I will update soon. Don't worry, this is **not** a NALEY STORY. So, don't be thrown off by this last scene. Some Brathan will be in the next chapter, and things will start to heat up. : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Hi! Thank for all the people who are reading and leaving their comments. I appreciate them all!! This chapter is very short. The reason I am doing this chapter is to finish up the scene with Haley&Nathan. The next chapter will be Monday morning, when after this unusual weekend, they will all to face each other!

Nathan continued to kiss her, and Haley continued to let him until suddenly, both of them pulled away at the same moment.

"God, I am so sorry," Nathan said.

Haley just started at him for a minute, "No, it's okay. I just, I wasn't expecting it to be like that."

"That good?" Nathan joked.

"Well, I expected it to be not just good, but great. Mind blowing. It just wasn't that all. I have had a crush on you for a while, ever since I started tutoring you. I always thought my first kiss would be so- great. It just wasn't. It was sort of boring."

"WOAH, you had a crush on me? Wait- did you say first kiss? Oh wow, I'm an asshole."

"You didn't know. What kind of sixteen year old has never kissed someone before. I am just such a loser."

"You're not a loser."

Haley smiled, "You obviously don't know me very well yet."

Nathan sighed, "That's true. You seem pretty cool to me though. Look the kiss though, you have just been so great. I have been feeling so bad all day, then you come in here and make me feel better, it just seemed natural to kiss you."

"That is what friends do. We are always supposed to be here for each other. I would like to think I'm also your friend, not just your tutor,"

"So, how about you stay and watch a movie? I'll go put the pizza and stuff downstairs, and your wasted beer. Movies are in my dresser, the secound draw from the top. Pick whatever you want," Nathan told her.

Haley looked at the clock. It was almost ten. She quickly sent Lucas a text apologizing for not coming over and promised to make it up to him. It had just taken longer then she expected, and she was just going to head to bed. Lucas had all ready fallen asleep on his bed, waiting for her.

Haley went through his movies. None of them seemed to be labeled. She put one in, to find it was a home video of him playing basketball. Haley knew she should shut it off, this wasn't a movie, but then she noticed Dan in the video. It was odd to see Lucas's father, who had never been around for his childhood, experiencing these father/son moments with someone else. All of a sudden, the scene ended, Haley got up to shut it off, when Nathan came back on the screen. It was him talking, and then all of a sudden going to bed, making out with someone. The date on the screen read today's date. It must have been around two in the morning. Haley was curious to see who the girl was, the one he had said he cheated on Peyton with. Haley was shocked when she saw who it was. Peyton's best friend, Brooke Davis. Haley immediately went to shut it off. This was too horrific to watch. Haley shut it off, and put it back in the draw.

Haley went and got her stuff together. It was getting late, and Haley really couldn't stand that he would do that to anyone. He wasn't the person she wanted to believe he was. Lucas was right when he said awful things about Nathan. What Nathan had done last night was the most cruel thing she had ever heard of. Even telling him that the "cheating" had been okay earlier that night was wrong. Nothing was okay with what he did.

"I brought you some water, I figured you might like this better then the beer-" He came in to see her with her purse on her arm, and her coat in her arm.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," She said.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow afternoon then? I have a math test this week."

"Yeah, sure, see you then," She mumbled, heading towards the stairs.

Haley immediately felt awful for Lucas. He had sounded so disappointed when she had called and said she couldn't make it. Never in their years of friendship had she bailed on plans. What had she bailed then for? To hang out with a cheater, who would cheat on his girlfriend with her best friend? The same person who was cruel to her best friend, his half brother just for spite? The same person who had kissed her, her very first kiss! God, how could she have been so stupid as to start to fall for Nathan Scott? The worst part is, she would have to come clean to Lucas about it all. Lying would be too much for her to bare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

- -

Lucas woke up to find he was still dressed in his cloths from last night. He reached for his phone to see what time it was and noticed the text message on his phone. It was from Haley saying that she wasn't able to make it. He was disappointed in her. He hoped she would explain to him today why she had ditched his plans. He had a feeling it must be something serious, she had never in the past broken plans with him, and then he would awful for feeling angry towards her right now. He got up and started to get ready for school.

--

"I am not going to school," Peyton told Brooke, just a few minutes after waking up.

"Yes you are! Not going today isn't going to help! You will just have to face it tomorrow, or the day after that. I am here for you! We will get through this. Go get in the shower, I all ready took one. I will go make some coffee and get breakfast ready,"

"Ugh, fine!" Peyton went into the bathroom and started to shower. She still felt so nervous about the whole thing. Seeing Nathan would be so hard.

Brooke made her way down to the kitchen. Brooke knew how hard it would be for Peyton to have to see Nathan today, but it would kill her just as much. It would bring back the night and the guilt she was feeling.

--

Nathan got his bag ready and had some coffee in the kitchen, thinking about how awkward today would be for him. He had three people to face. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley. Neither of these situations would be easy. It would start in first period, when he sat right next to Peyton. It would continue when he was at lunch with Brooke. Though he had a feeling she would avoid him. Then, when things would feel as though they couldn't get any worse, he would have to sit with Haley for an hour trying to concentrate on pointless math problems. After the tutoring was over, he would head to the gym for practice, with the cheerleaders, Peyton and Brooke among them in the same gym.

--

Peyton and Brooke walked in the door, heading to their locker.

"I should have at least skipped first period, I have to sit right near Nathan," Peyton complained.

"It will be fine. Just don't even look towards him. Act like nothing is wrong. You're fine."

"Right," Peyton said.

Peyton went into the classroom as Brooke walked away in the other direction.

Peyton sat down in her seat. Nathan wasn't there yet. The bell rang a few moments later, and Nathan ran in and took his seat.

Nathan found himself staring at her, feeling awful. He felt even worse that she didn't even glance his way once. At the end of the class he walked up to her.

"Peyton, I am so sorry,"

Peyton just stared at him.

"I don't know what else to say," He told her.

"Then please don't say anything to me. Ever again!"

Peyton ran away from him towards he next class.

--

Brooke headed to her one and only honors class, English.

"Alright, so all of you should have the rough draft of your essay done today. I want you to work in partners, one in which I have assigned, to correct each other's papers. The reason I choice is I think it would be better if someone who isn't your friend reads your work."

She read off all the names, and then Haley heard, "Haley James and Brooke Davis".

Brooke moved over to her. Brooke was glad Haley was her partner, not only was she smart so Brooke wouldn't have to work hard editing her paper, but Haley would be able to help her with her essay. Brooke hadn't spent much time on it this weekend, it wasn't a very good essay.

"Haley? Here is my essay,"

"It is only a page and a half, it is supposed to be at least five."

"I know, I was sort of busy this weekend." Brooke explained.

Haley always had found Peyton to be really nice. Brooke and Peyton were both cheerleaders, but Brooke acted like a snob. Peyton was always nice to her. It really made Haley angry that Brooke would do that to her friend. The world didn't revolve around her.

"Right, I am sure you were," Haley replied. Too busy betraying your best friend.

"Well, if you could just read through what I do have, and maybe give me some insight on what I can do to make it longer,"

"I will read through what you have, and correct that. The rest you will have to figure out on your own,"

"Aren't you like a tutor? Isn't it your job to help people?"

"Yes, people that want my help. That take time out of their schedules to come by in the afternoon and make and appointment with me."

"Where is your paper? I could take a look at it for you,"

Haley chuckled, "Yeah, because I am sure you could really help me,"

"Seriously, why are you being such a bitch?"

"You are always a bitch. Just because I don't want to do your essay for you, or have you edit something when you wouldn't understand half the stuff doesn't make me a bitch!"

"I am in the same class as you. Why do you have this attitude that you are so much smarter then me!"

"It is time you have a taste of your own medicine. You walk around this school thinking that you are better then everyone else. No one likes it!"

"Let me see your paper," Brooke said.

Haley handed it to her, and they sat the rest of the class in silence, editing each other's papers.

--

"Lucas!" Haley called out, seeing him in the hallway.

Lucas stopped, and Haley continued to go on talking about how awful her last class was and she had to work with Brooke the whole time.

"What is your problem with Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Haley realized, she shouldn't share with him what she had found at Nathan's house. It wasn't her business she had to remind herself, not her secret to tell, though she wanted to tell Lucas so bad.

"I don't know, she just acts like she is better then everyone, and do whatever she wants,"

"Haley, where were you last night. I waited up for you. Is everything okay?"

Haley got nervous. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have in the hallway, for fear that Lucas might go find Nathan and punch him before she could finish explaining.

"Can we talk about this later? How about you come over after school, and we can talk? Okay? I have to run and get some books so-"

"Yeah, fine. I have basketball practice, so I will be over around dinner time."

"Fine."

--

Brooke was pleased that she had not seen Nathan yet today, but she was a little thrown off by tutor girl's attitude. No one ever talked to her like that, and to be honest she didn't quite understand it. Haley and Peyton would talk once in a while, and Brooke would join in, and Haley had never talked to her like that before. Brooke decided it really wasn't worth thinking about and headed into the cafeteria.

Brooke got her food and sat down. She actually wanted to try to work on her essay, and decided to sit alone.

"Hi Brooke," Nathan said sitting next to Brooke.

"Woah, why are you sitting with me?"

"I wanted to, I guess."

"Look, people are going to talk. People are going to know that you cheated on Peyton, and I am Peyton's best friend. I can't seem like I am not mad at you,"

"You're not mad at me?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"No. It took two people to do what we did, in fact I am worse then you. You did it, but came clean to Peyton that you cheated on her. I did it and I am hiding the fact that I betrayed her. I am not mad at you. I just can't talk in public to you, at least not for a while."

"I understand." Nathan got up and started to walk away.

"I know it will suck without her for you Nate, so if you ever need anyone, just call me."

"Thanks Brooke,"

--

The day finally came to an end. Brooke and Peyton met in the locker room to get ready for cheer leading.

"He actually tried to apologize again!" Peyton complained.

"Oh no. What did you say?" Brooke asked.

"To leave me alone. For good."

"Yeah, you probably just need time. Or maybe a distraction!" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Oh god, Brooke, what are you thinking?"

"A double date, with two very hott guys! Nothing serious of course, just a fun time,"

"Oh god, Brooke, I don't know. I mean Nathan is the only guy I've ever even dated. I think it's too soon-"

"No, exactly my point. You need something to just get your mind off of it-"

"Fine. You find two people willing to go out with us, and I will go along with it."

"Yay! This will be so much fun!"

--

"Hey, John, do you think you could tutor the guy I have coming in next? It's just algebra,"

"I'm sorry Haley, I wish I could but I have to get going in a few minutes,"

Haley sighed. She would have to tutor Nathan this afternoon.

He came in, and sat down across from her.

"So, math, lets get started," Haley said.

"Sure," Nathan agreed, "but, can I just ask one thing. Why did you leave all of a sudden? Was it the kiss. I mean I know you said it wasn't a big deal, but I just don't understand,"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel right about any of it. Can we just stick to math for now,"

"What happened to all that stuff about wanting to be friends,"

"I don't know." Haley finished the conversation by starting to work on the math.

--

Lucas and Jake had all ready made it into the gym for practice, as Nathan was finishing up at the tutor center. Brooke then realized that they would be the perfect ones to ask. Everyone else on the basketball team had a girl friend, but she knew Jake was single, and she assumed Lucas would be as well. He didn't hang out in the same group as everyone else. He was new to the team, and him and Nathan weren't half brothers who never talked and pretty much hated each other. Peyton headed into the locker room as she saw the basketball players starting to enter. She didn't feel like running into Nathan again.

"Jake! Lucas!"

"Why are you talking to us? Jake asked, laughing.

Lucas got a little shy, Brooke was beautiful, and he wasn't exactly used to cheerleaders coming up and talking to him.

"I was just wondering what you two are up to this weekend. Friday night. I was wondering if you two would like to go out with Peyton and I?" Brooke asked.

"Like a double date?" Jake asked. Brooke was beautiful, but a little to obnoxious for him. He really wouldn't mind spending time with Peyton. He knew that she was Nate's girl, but he heard that he had cheated on her this weekend, so he really didn't care what Nathan thought about it.

Brooke smiled, "Something like that. I thought maybe Jake, you could be Peyton's date. I mean you're both cute, but Peyton going on a date with her ex's brother, a little weird. So, I guess Lucas, would you be my date? I just want Peyton to have fun, this is not anything serious."

Lucas thought about for a minute. How do you say no to someone like her? He thought of Haley though. She is the person he had feelings for, not Brooke. Haley had just told him how much she couldn't stand Brooke, he wouldn't do that to his best friend.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I just don't think I can this weekend."

"Maybe another time then? If something comes up, and you change your mind, just give me a call," Brooke told him. She took her phone number out of her shirt, and handed it to him.

He looked at the number, and put it in his pocket.

--

Haley waited at her house for Lucas to come over. Haley decided she was just going to be honest and tell him the truth. He would be a little mad at her, for blowing him off for Nathan, but he would get over it.

Haley heard her front door open, and headed downstairs, knowing it would be Lucas.

"Lucas! How was practice?"

"Good," He told her. He didn't want to tell her that Brooke gave her his number, when he knew some day very soon, he would be confessing his feelings to Haley on how much he wanted to be with her, his best friend.

"I am really sorry about last night."

"What was up? It really wasn't like you…"

"I was all ready, almost out the front door on my way to your house when my phone rings. It was Nathan. He told me he really needed help, he had this essay due, and I knew if he didn't pass it he might get kicked off the team. I went over to help him. It ended up taking longer then expected, and he ended up telling me how upset he was about-"

"About what? Cheating on his girlfriend. Everyone was talking about it today. The guy is such a jerk. I don't know why you go out of your way to help him. Maybe he deserves to get kicked off the team."

"He is such a jerk,"

"Finally, you agree with me."

"Lucas, I had a crush on him…"

"Haley, you WHAT? You like him?"

Haley nodded, "I did."

"You don't anymore?"

"He kissed me. I thought it was going to be something it wasn't. I felt nothing. We decided to be friends, and not let it ruin everything, then we went to go watch movies in his room, and I just found out-"

"I don't want to hear anymore! Haley, I can't believe you!" Lucas stormed out.

Haley was very unhappy that he was hurt. It just seemed a little over the top, and she hadn't even been able to tell him about the tape.

--

Lucas started to walk home, and reached into his backpack, where he had put Brooke's number, as well as his cell phone. He began to dial it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Brooke? It's Lucas. I just wanted to say, I know I said I couldn't this weekend, but I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight? You and Peyton. I could call Jake, and we could go meet for dinner and a movie. I mean I know it's a school night, but-"

"No, that sounds good! I will call Peyton. We will meet you for dinner at seven! See you then!"

------

**A/N:** _I know that this story must seem slow moving, as far as Brooke and Nathan getting together. I promise soon (chapter 6) things will start to heat up for them. Since I did one Haley and Nathan scene, I am going to do a Brooke and Lucas scene in the next chapter. Just a warning. Then after that chapter- I will start to do Brooke+Nathan stuff. _

_Also, just a little FYI- in this story Jake does not have Jenny in this story. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. I hope to hear more from you soon. I will be working on Chapter five- so it will be up soon. Thanks!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Double Date**

* * *

Lucas rushed home to get ready for the date he arranged. Jake was kind of surprised that Lucas would have the guts to not only call Brooke Davis, but suggest an immediate date, and shocked that she agreed, as was Lucas. Jake agreed though. He was excited at getting to spend the time with Peyton, even though he understood she must be going through a hard time.

Lucas arrived home and had dinner with his mother. He never really did much, other then basketball practice, and spending time with Haley, he had to come up with a reason to be out of the house without Haley, and allowed to be out later then usual.

"Mom, I know it's a school night, but I am going to have to go to my friend Jake's house tonight. We have this project to do, it's a group thing, the rough draft is due tomorrow,"

"That isn't like you- waiting last minute to do a project, if basketball is too much-"

"Mom, it's not. It's just the rough draft, not the final project. It's science, I've always hated science."

"Alright, well don't be to late."

"See you later mom. Thanks for dinner," He got up, and went into his room to quickly change.

--

Brooke scanned her closet. She didn't have as much time to get ready as usual, but whatever, it was Lucas Scott. He was really good looking, but he wasn't exactly the coolest kid in school, her just being there with him was enough to impress him. She decided on a jean skirt and a cute top. Her hair was washed and straight from earlier today, and she decided to keep it that way. Brooke had begged Peyton to let her straighten her hair for a change, and Peyton agreed. Brooke scanned her closet again. The jeans Peyton had worn earlier today would be fine for tonight but the shirt had to go. It had some band on it or something, not very attractive. Brooke picked out a black shirt she had that had one strap. Peyton would pull it off well and Brooke knew it.

Peyton came out of the bathroom with her straight hair and make up on.

"Here, I picked out this shirt of you. You look great all ready. Jake will be speechless,"

"Right. I am sure he will…"

"Peyton! You are beautiful! You are a cheerleader. You dated the hottest guy in school. You need to stop acting like a loner, because you are not!"

"Right,"

Peyton put on the outfit and looked in the mirror and she had to hand it to Brooke, she did look really good.

--

Haley was upset about the way that Lucas had stormed out. She had tried to call quite a few times and got no answer. Maybe he was in the shower, maybe he didn't hear the phone, maybe he went to play basketball, these were the best excuses she could come up with. The truth was he didn't want to talk to her, and she knew it. Lucas was her only good friend. Sure, she was friendly with most of the people at the tutor center, but they talked about school. Never did they sit around together discussing personal matters. Haley thought of who she could talk to her. All of her brother's and sister's were either married, or in college, and didn't have time for her. The only person she could think to talk to was Nathan. Maybe she should talk to him, and at least confess to him what she had seen. At least give him a chance to explain himself, the way she wished Lucas had given her a chance to explain. She took out her phone and decided to dial the number.

--

Nathan had stayed in the gym long after practice was over, still throwing the ball into the net. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off of stuff. It was kind of off, he thought seeing Peyton would be impossibly hard, but it was more difficult seeing Brooke. He didn't feel guilt, in fact he felt that maybe he made the right choice. Brooke and him always had this distant connection. It was things that wouldn't be obvious to anyone else, it hadn't even been obvious to him. Whenever they talked, it was always about the same kind of things, they ended up relating to each other all the time. Peyton would play her music in the car, Brooke and Nathan would both roll their eyes, and when Nathan did mange to put on what he wanted Brooke and Nathan would both say at the same time "I LOVE THIS SONG". All the time he would find himself looking at her, checking her out, as well as noticing her face, and how beautiful she was. Nathan would quickly stop staring afraid someone would notice. He always let these things go. After sleeping with her, he realized it was more then sex, he wanted to be with her. Great, what an impossible situation. He was almost positive Brooke would take the night back in a heart beat.

Nathan headed to the locker room, and heard his phone ringing. He ran to answer it in case it was Brooke calling, but it wasn't. It was Haley, which he hadn't been expecting.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Nathan. It's Haley. I am sorry about the way I left last night, and for the way I acted today. I can explain, but I think we should talk in person. Do you think I could come over?"

"Yeah, sure. I am on my way back from the gym, and I have to shower, so how about you come over in an hour?"

"Alright, I will see you then,"

--

Brooke had taken copies of both Lucas's and Jake's high school pictures.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I sent them to my guy for very quick fake I.D's. I will have to pick them up on the way."

"Oh god, why Brooke?"

"We are going to a club! Tree Hill is so boring. We have to have a fun night."

"Great. So now we are involving them in going to a club as a minor. Oh, and you bought them fake I.D's, I am sure they will be so pleased."

"They will be." Brooke smiled. The door bell rang, they both headed to the front door.

"Wow both of you look great," Lucas said. Brooke really took his breath away, she was beautiful.

"Peyton, you look beautiful," Jake said.

"Thanks," Peyton blushed a little.

"We just have to make a quick stop to pick something up," Brooke said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You'll see,"

--

Haley reached Nathan's house once again, and rang the door bell.

"Haley, come in," Nathan said. Dressed in fresh cloths, his hair still wet from the shower.

Haley walked in.

"Do you want to go into the living room to talk?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, sure." She followed him in.

"So what's up?" He asked her.

"I have something to tell you. First of all, the reason I called you is I wanted to let you know why I am upset. The thing is, I am upset at you for no reason. It's not my business, but it just made me judge your character and think less of you- but maybe I should give you a chance to explain. You told me to pick a movie, and I must have looked in the wrong draw, because I found all unmarked movies. I figured that maybe you download movies off the internet or something, so I put one in. It was Dan, and it caught my curiosity for a minute, and you were such a cute kid, so I watched it. Then you and Brooke came on to the screen. I knew about the Peyton thing, but I felt awful for her that it was her best friend. I was even a jerk to Brooke today, and I don't want to be like that to anyone. Also, Lucas HATES me, I am pretty sure."

"Oh god. I am embarrassed that you saw that. I feel like a jerk, and Peyton has no idea it was Brooke, I would like to keep it that way. I don't want to ruin their friendship. Peyton and I, we had our issues before that night. I told you this before, we always are breaking up, and the thing is, I never cheated on her before. I feel something for Brooke. It wasn't just sex. It was more then that. A lot more. I know there can't be anything between us, so it doesn't matter, but I can't help it. I feel for her. Anyway, why does Lucas hate you?"

"All your fault," She smiled a little to express that she was joking, or at least partially. "He is mad about the time I am spending with you, and I sort of told him about the kiss. He just got really mad, a lot more so then I expected. He has been acting really weird the past couple of weeks. Stuttering when he talks to me, staring then not making eye contact, I don't know-"

"Haley, he likes you." Nathan told her.

Haley shook her head, "No, Luke and I, we are best friends. It's not like that,"

"Maybe it wasn't, but it sounds like things are changing. Or maybe you're right. Maybe he is a gay, and trying to come out to you,"

"Nathan! Why can't you act a little nice to him!"

He laughed, "If I was being mean to him, I would ask you to come upstairs and sleep with me, the girl he likes."

"First of all, he does not like me. We don't know that. Second of all, if you did ask me that, the answer would be no anyway," Haley smiled.

"Well, I figured as much," He joked. "This no girlfriend equals no sex thing kind of sucks,"

"Whatever," Haley sighed.

Nathan turned the TV on, and they ended up watching TV for a while. It was good to just laugh together, and not think about all that was going on for a little bit. Haley was also glad that she was able to find a friend in Nathan.

--

"Wow, my first fake I.D," Lucas said, looking at it.

"Where are we going with this thing anyway?" Jake asked.

"A club! I figured we could drink and dance all night,"

"Well, maybe not all night," Lucas said. He wasn't about to say it out loud, but he could not stay out all night. He would have to be home by one the latest, or his mother would freak out. Even that was pushing it.

"Well, as long as we want. Anyone want a drink?" Brooke said, as soon as they arrived and walked through the door.

Jake nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Peyton agreed too, and though Lucas was unsure, he agreed. Truth be told, he never drank before. He wanted to try it once, but Haley, also known as his conscious told him not. It would have been stealing, and that was wrong.

They sat at the bar, their I.D's worked, and they all had a drink.

"So, sexy, want to dance?" Brooke asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at her, she was gorgeous. "Sure, Pretty girl," He told her, knowing how lame it must sound.

Peyton and Jake started talking about the band that was playing.

"They are great," Peyton said. "I have had this fake I.D for a year, and I barley ever drink with it. I come here with Brooke, for her to have fun, but also for me to hear the bands. I wish they had like an all ages club, so everyone could get to hear them,"

"That would be a really good idea," Jake agreed.

"Yeah, too bad it probably won't happen." Peyton sighed.

They continued talking about different bands, and Jake shared how he had a band with some buddies, and Peyton mentioned she would love to come and see them sometime.

"You know, I sort have always had a crush on you," Jake admitted to her.

"You have? I'm sorry, I guess I never really noticed you. I don't notice anyone,"

"Yeah, well you were busy with Nate. I just always thought you were so different then all the other girls, especially the cheerleaders. You actually care about stuff, and have great taste in music. Not to mention you have the prettiest eyes of any girl in Tree Hill, maybe even North Carolina, hell if you want to feel cocky and I want to be over the top corny, the world,"

Peyton loved what he was saying. Nathan never said things like this to her. "Jake, you are too nice,"

"How do you feel about kissing on the first date?" Jake asked her.

"Well, just so you know, for most guys I would say no wait, but since it's you asking, I love kissing on the first date,"

He reached in, and kissed her.

"Oh my god! Look at them," Brooke told Lucas, "That is awesome!"

"Wow, that didn't take long," Lucas agreed.

They danced for a while longer, Brooke and Lucas danced for over an hour, had a few drinks, then kept dancing. Lucas was staring to feel the effects. Peyton and Jake declared it was time to go. Jake drove, as he only had one drink the whole night.

Peyton sat in the front seat next to Jake, and Brooke sat with Lucas in the backseat. Well, not with, mostly on Lucas.

"You should come back to my house with me," Brooke told him.

Lucas knew he probably should go home, but he also knew how lucky he was. It wasn't something he could turn town. Brooke kissed him, starting to feel her hands go all over him. This was most guys fantasy. Losing their virginity to the hottest cheerleader in school. Her exposed legs were wrapped around him.

"Okay," He agreed, kissing her back, starting to get more daring with his hands. Feeling up her shirt.

"Oh gross," Peyton whispered to Jake.

They reached Brooke's house. They both got out. Jake didn't even say anything, he just laughed, and they pulled away.

--

Jake reached Peyton's house, and waited in the car with her for a minute.

"I had an awesome time," Jake told her.

"I did too,"

"I would like to do it again sometime. What do you think?" Jake asked, looking into her eyes.

"I would love to do this again, but I really need to take things slow. I mean, I just got out of a-" She stopped talking and started to kiss him some more.

"Good night," Peyton finished.

"Good night," He replied back, getting out to open her door for her.

--

Brooke grabbed Lucas's hand and lead him up to her bedroom. They made it to her bed, and Brooke took her shirt off. They continued to kiss, and Brooke started to rip all of the buttons off of Lucas's shirt. He wanted this, he had to keep reassuring himself.

Brooke didn't know why she was having such a hard time with this, but for some reason this felt different. Hooking up with people was unfortunately what she did. For some reason this time, she kept flashing back to her night with Nathan, which was terrible especially since this was his brother. That was all it took and then suddenly they were both pulling away.

In unison they spoke the words, "I can't do this,"

They both smiled at each other.

"You are a great girl Brooke, but I am embarrassed to say this is my first time, and I kind of have strong feelings for someone else. I would have been so lucky to get to do this with you, but it just isn't right. I am not that kind of guy,"

"Don't be embarrassed about being a virgin, Lucas. I think that is something you should be proud of. I wish I could say the same to be honest. I guess I kind of feel the same way, I have feelings for someone, I just know it won't work out,"

"I feel the same way, but I guess the only way to find out is to talk to the person," Lucas said.

"It's complicated."

"I guess I should get going. I had a lot of fun though, we should do this again sometime. Well minus this part," Lucas smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with the girl, whoever she is, she will be a lucky girl,"

"Same with you, the guy you are after." Lucas told her.

They both smiled, and Lucas headed home. He thought about what he had just turned down, but he knew Haley was worth it, even if she did have feelings for an asshole. He made it home, and his mother was all ready in bed, and he soon found himself in bed as well.

--

A/N: I hope you liked it. As I said before, since I did do a Naley scene, I did a quick Brucas scene. IN the next chapter there will be some Brooke/Nathan action. I cannot wait to start to write it. Please let me know what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hello! I just have a couple of things to say.

1) Thanks for reading, and BIG thanks for reviews!

2) I am sorry I have not updated in a while. There are a couple of reasons for this. I was sort of stuck, then when I finally had an idea of where I was going, I came down with the flu, strep throat, all that kind of fun stuff. Now, I have finally written this chapter, and I cannot log in to fan fiction…which turned out to be a good thing. I have just finished Chapter six as well, and have started my outline for Chapter 7.

(Chapter six is mostly Brooke and Nathan, finally together, with just one scene with other characters).

3) Alright! I have said what I need to say. Thanks for listening to me go on! Just wanted to give you an update! Thanks : ) -meg

Lucas was gone now and Brooke couldn't help but think about Nathan. It was the first time she had admitted it, out loud, or even to herself she had feelings for Nathan. Brooke thought about the night they were together. Feeling his hands run over her thighs, and then all over her body, god she wanted him. Brooke wanted to just get up, and leave her house right now, go to Nathan's and tell him she had feelings for him. Then go up to his room, and make love to him. She got up and went into the bathroom, fixed her hair and makeup and headed out. It was late, and if it were anywhere but Tree Hill, it wouldn't be a good idea to walk alone at night. She had a few drinks, and drinking and driving wasn't the best idea. Brooke hoped Nathan was up, but even if he wasn't, she could always go to his bed and surprise him.

She got to his driveway to find a car in the driveway. She had no idea who the car belonged too, but decided not to find out. It could be another girl, which would just create an awkward situation. Even if it wasn't, she wouldn't want Peyton to hear she had been over Nathan's house. Brooke was dying to find out who the car belonged to though.

--

"I guess I should be going. It's getting late," Haley told Nathan, yawning as she said it.

"Oh, yeah. It is! Alright, well I'll see you this week for tutoring,"

Haley smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you then. We should do this again sometime though. You know, as friends or whatever. You're actually pretty fun."

He smiled back at her, "You're not so bad yourself. I'll see you around,".

Haley had never expected to be able to be friends with Nathan, but it was actually a lot easier then she would have expected.

--

Brooke walked into school Tuesday morning. The date on Monday was fun but now the week would drag, and she knew it. Brooke looked through her locker, she had forgotten about doing her homework, oh well. School wasn't exactly her thing. Brooke noticed Nathan was at his locker. She wanted to go talk to him. They were in school though, and Peyton would be here any minute. Brooke noticed Nathan was talking to someone. It was "tutor" girl, as Brooke always called her, even though she didn't know her well. All she knew about her was she was always in the tutor center, and that Lucas and her seemed to be good friends. Why was she talking to Nathan? He must be late with his homework or something, Brooke realized. Nathan walked away, then Lucas was talking to her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH BROOKE!,"

The voice startled her from staring at Nathan. It was Peyton.

"For?" Brooke asked.

"An amazing time last night. I mean I really didn't think I was ready, but last night was fun. Jake is great!"

"You really had a good time? What happened after you dropped Luke and I off?"

"Well, we kissed some more. We both said we had a good time. Then we decided to go on a date again. I also talked about going to see his band,"

Brooke thought about this. If she maybe gave the Nathan thing sometime before she told Peyton, it might not be so bad. I mean she seemed to be really over him. Peyton was going on more about Jake.

"I mean, the way he asked if he could kisses me, and then did it, I saw fireworks. I have never seen fire works before when I kissed someone. It was nothing short of amazing,"

"Peyton. That's awesome. I'm really happy for you."

"So, what happened with you and Lucas? Or do I even want to know?" Peyton made a disgusted face.

"Not much, actually. He ended up telling me he couldn't go through with it, he had feelings for some other girl or something. Whatever."

"Brooke Davis got turned down? I think that is a first?"

"A first and a last," Brooke smiled.

--

"Haley!" Lucas called in the hallway.

"Luke. Hey? We're talking again…you seemed pretty angry with me, then wouldn't answer my calls." Haley told him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I think I should explain myself for acting like that. Can we get together after school?" Lucas asked her. "Well, I know you have tutoring, and I have basketball, so maybe around dinner time?"

"Sure, can I come over?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, come over around dinner time."

Everything he had said seemed normal to Haley. Did Lucas have feelings for her or not? She had no idea.

--

School had sucked, and cheerleading practice was canceled. Their coach had come down the flu or something. Brooke was kind of glad. Watching Nathan in the gym would be too hard. Seeing Lucas would just be plain awkward. Brooke made it to the parking lot and spotted the car in the parking lot. Brooke knew it was the car that had been at Nathan's yesterday. Brooke then noticed Haley walk up to it, grab a book from the car, and then leave to go back into the school. It was hers? What was she doing at Nathan's that late? She would have to get to the bottom of it, tonight, when she WOULD see Nathan.

--

"Peyton! I haven't seen you all day," Jake told Peyton when he ran into her at the end of the day. He had some time to hang around before practice.

"I know! What's up? How was your day?"

"Not much. Alright, just boring. I was going to have a short band practice tonight at six, for about an hour. Do you maybe want to come, and then you and I could go grab something to eat?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. That sounds fun. Where do you practice. Your place or someone else's?"

"We take turns. Try not to drive our family's to crazy. Since basketball started, I have only been able to do one practice a week."

"Alright, I'm sorry, where do you live?" Peyton smiled.

Jake wrote down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Right. I forgot. I mean we just went on one date last night,"

--

Haley showed up at Lucas's right around six. She was glad he had come around and they were talking again.

"Luke? You home?" Haley called.

Karen was in the kitchen, "He is in his room."

"Okay. He invited me over for dinner,"

"Good. I'm making it right now. I will be ready in about half an hour. I'll set you a plate."

Haley reached Lucas's room, and walked in he was sitting on the bed. He looked almost nervous.

"I'm sorry," Lucas started, "About the way I acted."

"I get it. You don't like Nathan.."

"It is more then that. I went out with Jake, Brooke, and Peyton last night. Brooke and I, I don't know, we kind of hit if off. I went back to her house,"

Haley couldn't let him finish. She didn't want to hear it. She was feeling jealous, and didn't know why. "Lucas! BROOKE DAVIS? Are you fricken serious? She is a horrible person…"

"Haley! Why would you say that?"

"When I was over Nathan's, I found this tape. It was of him and Brooke hooking up, over the weekend. I mean, Peyton and him, Brooke and her are best friends. What kind of girl would do that?"

"Brooke and Nathan?" Lucas couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to let you know what kind of girl you were getting involved with! I have to go."

"Haley, wait! Let me finish telling you-"

"No. Please don't follow me."

--

Peyton showed up at Jake's and listened to his band play. They were amazing. After practice, as promised, the two of them went out to dinner.

"You guy's were great. Do you ever have gigs?"

"Once in a while. A lot during the summer, when we have more free time."

"You are a great singer Jake. Awesome on the guitar too,"

He blushed a little, "Thanks Peyton. You seem to know a lot about music. Do you sing or anything?"

"Oh god no. I do love music. I love the feeling hearing a song gives you. The way it can capture your whole mood, or the way it can make your day. I have so many albums. I love going to concerts. Art is my thing I guess. I like drawing, painting, all that kind of stuff,"

"I bet you're good. I'd love to see some of your stuff someday,"

"Maybe," Peyton said. "No one really has, or has ever wanted to."

"I do."

"Want to go out Friday night?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

"How about I come over and see some of your artwork, then you plan the rest,"

Peyton smiled, "That sounds good."

He reached in and kissed her. They had only been out in two dates, within a couple of days, but he had all ready fallen for her.

--

Brooke knocked on Nathan's door. He came to the door and answered, he was surprised to see her.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," She said.

They went into his house, and she went straight to their home bar, and poured herself a drink.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"Brooke, is everything okay?"

Her eyes started to water a little, "No. I am a horrible person. First, before I come out and say all I am going to say, I just want to know why tutor girl, or Haley, or whatever was over your house last night,"

"She just came over to talk…I don't know. We're friends now."

"Friends? Like the way you and I are friends?"

"Brooke where is all of this coming from? Haley and I would never sleep together if that is what you are asking,"

"Oh, thank god," Brooke sighed, putting the drink down.

"Brooke, is something wrong? Did Peyton find out or something?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. She didn't. I am just such a bad person Nate. That night, and the way I felt last night, I have feelings for you. Like real feelings, I am not that kind of girl. The kind of girl who gets attached after sex- but you are amazing Nathan. I guess I have liked you for a while, I just wouldn't let myself admit it. You were the one person I couldn't have, my best friend's boyfriend. I like you.."

Nathan looked at her for a moment. He wanted to answer her back, but all he could do was look into her eyes, he hadn't expected this from her at all.

"I'm sorry. I know this is wrong. I know we can't be together or anything. It would kill Peyton," Brooke told him, when he didn't say anything.

"Brooke, I feel the same way! It's okay!" He went over to her and kissed her. In this moment, all they cared about was each other. In this moment, they knew they needed to be together, no matter how hard it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"You have been feeling the same way?" Brooke asked, her eyes meeting with Nathan's.

"Yes. I have. It kind of was exactly the same way as you described. I always noticed you Brooke, I just always made excuses for why they couldn't happen. This can happen Brooke."

"How? How can this happen?" She was freaking out a bit.

He smiled, "You're actually really cute when you get worked up about something. Look, don't worry. We can just take it slow. No one has to find out right away, until we are ready for that. "

She nodded, "Okay. You're right."

They started to kiss, he kissed her neck, and pushed her on the bar and started to kiss her all over, as she wrapped her legs around him. They made love right there and then. After he carried her up to his bedroom, and on the bed, they laid together for a while, and made love once more that night and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, she woke up and realized she didn't have anything for school.

"Nathan," Brooke said, shaking Nathan gently. "We have school in like an hour, and I don't have any of my cloths, or my stuff, anything!"

He kissed her, "So, let's skip,"

"Together? I mean won't that look obvious?"

"We are both sick," He smiled.

"Yeah, in the head," Brooke laughed.

He began to kiss her more, and she ended up on top of him.

"How about we do this, then take a shower, together," He smiled. "Then we just have a quick breakfast downstairs, and instead of leaving for school, we take a drive, a couple hours away where we don't know anyone, and have a nice lunch together, then drive back to Tree Hill,"

Brooke thought about it for a minute, "So, we could go out on a date, without the whole town knowing. I like that sounds of that."

He started to kiss her again, holding her, rubbing his hands down her back.

--

Haley hadn't slept well at all. She felt guilty for going off on Lucas the way she had. It was bothering her why she had gotten so jealous. The whole night she thought of Lucas, not has her friend, but…no. Did she have feelings for him too? Maybe it took Nathan pointing out to her that Lucas seemed to like her, and the thought of him sleeping with someone else to make her realize it. She felt badly about telling Lucas about the tape. It wasn't her place, and Nathan had said he didn't want Peyton to know. Haley had to get up, and out of bed right away, and go to Lucas's before school started. Haley quickly found cloths, put her hair in a pony tail, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bad and left.

Haley reached Lucas's house, and knocked on the door that lead right into his bedroom.

"Lucas, it's Haley. Can we please talk?"

"Come in," He told her.

"Lucas, I should not have told you about the tape. It wasn't my secret to tell, and it shouldn't make you change how you feel about Brooke or Nathan. They both really like each other, and I don't know-"

"I agree. Brooke and I both stopped each other at the same time saying we had feelings for other people, and it wasn't right. I just didn't know it was Nathan." Lucas atomically regretted what he said, as he knew what Haley's next question was.

"Wait- you have feelings for someone, who?" Haley asked.

"I planned on telling you this in so many different ways. You. Haley."

"I think I might too…" Haley told him.

"What?"

"I think so. I don't know! I was talking to Nathan, and he told me it sounded like you liked me, and then I never thought of it, and then when you started talking about Brooke, well, I felt jealous."

"This isn't at all how I pictured this conversation going.." Lucas smiled.

"Well, me neither, I guess," She laughed a little, all nerves.

"You deserve more then this. Then a stupid kiss in my bedroom, in the morning before I have even gotten a chance to brush my teeth. I want to take you out this Friday, okay?"

"Okay!" Haley smiled.

--

"We're going to go to Charlotte. I made a reservation for lunch. It's a big city, a few hours away, no one will notice us," Nathan informed Brooke.

"Sounds good."

They got into Nathan's car, put the radio on, and Nathan went to hold her hand, and they rested their two hands on Brooke's thigh. Brooke had gone back to her house after having some coffee in Nathan's kitchen. She had changed into jeans, and a tank top.

"By the way Brooke, you look beautiful,"

The ride there they talked some, held hands, shared a few quick kisses, and listened to music.

They got to the city, right around noon. They went to the restaurant and ordered. Brooke really had never been on a real date like this before, Nathan really hadn't either. Peyton was really the only girlfriend he ever had. They would just hang out at his house or his house. Brooke had never been in a relationship at all before.

They ate and talked. Conversation came easy between them, it was never forced. Lunch lasted over an hour, almost going on to two. They then decided to head to the mall, and walk around for a bit, not wanting to head back to Tree hill, also known as reality yet. After the mall, it was almost four. They hadn't expected to be gone this long.

"Nathan, should we head back?"

He shook his head, "I'm in no rush. It's not like I have parents waiting for me at home. Though he might be pissed I missed a practice, but I was "sick", can't help it."

"Well, then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"I am sure they have a park somewhere. I am also sure you have a basketball in your trunk, we can go play a one on one game?"

"You want me to play again you?" He laughed.

"Oh, you better bring it,"

"Alright. Let's start heading back, and find somewhere about half way back to play somewhere,"

Brooke smiled, "Sounds good."

They did find a park, complete with basketball court.

"I'm also hoping in addition to the basketball in your trunk, you have an extra sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, I probably do," He said.

He got one out, and she slipped it on over her head, and grabbed the ball, and starting running with it in her arms, running to the court, and actually getting the ball in the net.

"Pretty good Davis," He told her. A smile couldn't help but form on his face. This day had been perfect, and this was just the perfect ending. Here she was, in jeans and his sweatshirt, and he swore he had never seen anyone look as beautiful as her. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail, with only a few pieces hanging out in the front that didn't quite reach. He grabbed the ball, dribbled and ran fast, and made the ball into the net. They kept playing, and he found it cute how she would try to get the ball from him, and they would always end up almost hugging. They played for about an hour. Nathan of course proved what a good player he was, but he told Brooke she wasn't half bad, and he could teach her some stuff.

"Here, stand right here and try to shoot the ball," Nathan told her.

"No! This is way to far! I'll never make it," Brooke complained.

"You will. Try it. You can do it."

He stood watching her, and she threw the ball up, somehow making it into the basket. She ran up to him, excited, and he lifted her up, as she wrapped herself around him, kissing him.

"Wow, I did it!"

Soon after they started to head back.

"Why don't we pull over here?" Brooke smiled. "In the woods a little bit,"

"Well, we will be home soon," Nathan explained.

"I know. I just want you, right here and right now," She smiled.

He pulled over, and they had sex very quickly yet passionately in the car. Brooke was the most incredible girl he had ever known. She was his now. It was just a matter of dealing with the aftermath, but it would be worth it. SO worth it.

--


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N- I just keep writing chapters while waiting for Fan Fiction to let me log in! I hope I wasn't the only person having this problem! Well, I am on to start Chapter 8. I was thinking at first that this was just going to be a simple ten chapter story. I may ended up making it longer though, because I feel like things are just getting started. Now that I have the couples going, I would also like to start working on getting Nathan/Lucas close, as well as getting Haley/Brooke close. I also need to destroy Peyton/Brooke's friendship, and repair it. So, I am sure all of that will take time. We'll see how it goes. Thanks : )! Off to work on the next chapter now. How is Peyton going to react to Brooke wanting to be with Nathan? Guess you will just have to see!

--

Friday night...

Lucas had told Haley he was going to pick her up at six for a date. Haley spent time getting ready. She took a shower, put perfume on, straightened her hair. She also added lip-gloss, she didn't wear makeup, but a little something wouldn't hurt. This was so Dawson and Joey, Haley laughed at herself. Haley dressed in a skirt and a t-shirt. She usually didn't dress like this, but she decided her jeans and poncho should stay in the closet tonight.

"Hales, you look beautiful!" Lucas told her, when he picked her up.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself ," She said, more confidently then she had expected.

The ride over was awkward. He had asked Andy, his mother's boyfriend, to borrow his boat for the night. He was going to take it for a quick ride with her, and have dinner on there. It sounded like a good plan. It was. They saw the sun setting, they talked about the week, and the game tomorrow. He invited her to this party they were all going to have on the beach after. They sat together, and he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry if I have been weird the whole night," Haley admitted.

"I know. I guess I kind of have too,"

"It's weird. To go from friends to this. I mean this feels so good. It will just take some getting used to," Haley explained.

"I knew I had feelings for you when you went to that basketball night with me. The black and white thing. You wore that black dress. I just saw you as more then a friend, I saw you as beautiful. Everything about you that I loved as a friend, is just amplified to so much more. Which is why I have been acting so weird around you,"

"I'm starting to feel things a friend wouldn't feel. I am starting to look into your eyes, and notice how beautiful they are. I was feeling jealous when you talk about other girls. I am looking at your lips wanting to kiss you right now,"

Lucas went in for it, and kissed her. She kissed him back. This was the true test, and they both agreed that they had passed it, and with flying colors.

--

Jake rang Peyton's doorbell. She had invited him over, and then planned they would go to a club about half an hour to go see a band she thought was really good. Jake said it sounded like the perfect date, and he meant it.

"Come in," Peyton called. She had a very open door policy at her home. Her father was usually away. It was just her in the house.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about your album collection," He told her, when first entering her room.

"Oh, there is tons more then this," She smiled. Opening her closet. Also filled with more albums, her desk, and where she did and kept most of her artwork. She had few things hanging up on the walls of her room she had done.

"Peyton, your art is amazing," Jake told her.

"Thanks,"

He looked at them very closely, explaining to her in detail why he loved it.

"So where are we going?" He asked, after he had looked, and they had played some of her albums on her record player, which he loved.

"To go see this band," She handed him the flyer.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE them," Jake told her.

She smiled, "Me too. Hope you have that fake ID with you,"

"Of course I do,"

"Are you excited for tomorrow night?" Peyton joked.

"The game, and then the beach party after. Are you going to go?" Jake asked her.

Peyton nodded, "Pretty much. Brooke goes, so she makes me go, you know how it goes,"

"Yeah, but I would much rather be doing stuff like this,"

Peyton smiled, "You're so cool Jake,"

--

Nathan walked over to Brooke's. They figured it would be to risky leaving the car in the driveway. It was a small town, and people noticed things like that. He came to her house with a comedy and popcorn, as well as some ice cream.

"Ice cream, and pop corn," She smiled, "My hero! Oh and this movie looks so funny! I didn't know you were coming over!"

"Well, I know we figured we should try to cool down. I mean we have been seeing each other every night after practice, and I know we wanted to tell everyone before we kept this going, but I just couldn't stay away. I kept thinking about you. So I left Tim's house, and hoped you didn't make plans," He explained.

"Nothing sounded to appealing to me. I was just going to stay home and watch movies tonight, but I am glad you are here to do that with me."

He then noticed she was wearing his sweatshirt.

"Brooke, you answered the door in that?"

"Ugh, yeah, probably not a good idea. I-"

"I really love that you are wearing it. You look hott in it,"

He started to kiss her, and they went up to her bed and made out for a bit before putting the movie in to watch it.

--

Peyton and Jake both loved the band. They had been awesome, they had shared one drink together, and then headed back to her house.

Jake walked her to her door step, after opening her door. He was great to her.

"Peyton, I had an awesome time tonight. Seriously,"

"I did too. Your turn to pick the next date though!" She smiled.

"Well, about the next date, I wanted to ask you something,"

"What?"

"I know we have really only gone out three times, but you're amazing. You and I just have so much in common, and I know this is too soon. I don't know why I am asking you, but I just have to. I have wanted this since the first date, don't even know how I waited this long. Do you want to me my girlfriend?"

"Wow, it is really soon. I feel so wrong saying this, I mean I just came out of a relationship, it hasn't even been two weeks, but yes. I would love for you to be my boyfriend. I have never met anyone like this, and I am starting to believe I was just wasting my time with my past relationship, so I don't really need to waste my time getting over something I was all ready over long before I even realized it,"

He smiled, and they kissed.

"Do you want to come in?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jake said.

They went up to her room again, and she told him to pick whatever he wanted to listen to out, and he did. They both sat on her bed, and just talked for a while. Jake could listen to Peyton talk all night and be fine with that. Then the talking turned into kissing.

"Spend the night," Peyton said.

"You want me to?" He asked.

Peyton smiled, "Yes."

"Alright then," He told her.

They started to kiss more, and they started to take each other's cloths off.

"This isn't your- I mean I really figured it's not, just making sure," Jake said.

Peyton shook her head, "No. I think it might be the first time with someone I care about though. You?"

"I did it once before, like seriously once."

They stopped talking and continued on to have sex together, falling asleep in each other's arms after.

--

Brooke and Nathan didn't even make it through the first half of the movie before hooking up. After they really got into a conversation.

"I think we should tell Peyton tomorrow," Nathan said, "I think she has to be the first to know obviously."

Brooke nodded, "I have to be the one to tell her. I want to tell her, but I think I am going to make a small change to the story?"

"What is this change?" Nathan asked her.

"I think I am going to say we just started talking after you two broke up, which maybe wasn't fair of me, but we just connected and have become close, and we like each other. She doesn't need to know we have slept together yet. She doesn't need to know that I was the girl you cheated on her with. That part would kill her. I mean she is happy with Jake. She wouldn't stop going on about it."

"I am okay with that, Brooke. I think her knowing we slept together, drunk at that party, would just hurt her. The important part is her knowing we are together now."

"Right. At first we should be sensitive I think. Not be overly PDA in school. I know it might be weird for her to see us like holding hands or kissing," Brooke threw in.

"Yeah, for a little while, at first, but the beach tomorrow night though, I do want to kiss you, in front of everyone. Say that Brooke Davis is my girlfriend. The most beautiful girl at school,"

"Girlfriend, huh?" She joked.

"Yup. Well, that is if you will have me,"

"I guess so," She smiled, kissing him. Inside, she wanted to jump up and down with excitement.

--


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A/N: This is a very short chapter. The whole thing is Brooke telling Peyton, and she does not take it well. There is just some stupid Haley and Lucas scenes that are kind of pointless, and really did not need to be in there, just stretching it I guess.

--

Brooke woke up in Nathan's arm, to her cell phone ringing. It was Peyton calling.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Brooke! Hey! What are you doing right now? Do you mind if I come over?" Peyton asked, sounding way to chipper for the morning.

Brooke looked at a sleeping Nathan next to her, and began to panic a little, "Actually, I have an appointment this morning," Brooke lied, "But I would like to do lunch after? Do you want to meet somewhere? I actually do need to talk to you about something,"

"An appointment, on a saturday? Yeah, lunch would be fine. I have something I want to talk to you about too," Peyton said.

"Alright, I will see you around noon," Brooke finished, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked.

"Peyton. You should get going. I am meeting her at noon,"

"Wow, so you're gonna tell her, huh?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded, "I mean you and I agreed. I don't have a choice. I have to tell her. She is my best friend, and the sooner she knows, the better,"

"You do have to tell her. It's the right thing to do of course."

He kissed her, and held her for a few minutes.

"I guess I should get going. You need to talk to Peyton, and my dad come homes today, so I have to get some practice in before the game tonight."

"Right. We'll I'll see you tonight on the court. I'll be cheering for YOU of course, then I'l see you tonight at the beach house."

"Good, I can't wait."

Nathan got dressed and started to head out, "Good luck. If you need me just call me,"

--

Lucas went into his mother's cafe.

"Can I get two coffee's, one black and one with extra creme and sugar, and a cherry danish." Lucas told his mother.

"Is Haley here?" She knew this was what Haley usually got of she came in on a Saturday morning.

"No. I was going to bring it over to her," Lucas said.

She smiled, "Wow, that is really nice of you. I take it you made up. You seemed to be fighting the other night,"

"I like her, a lot. We went on a date last night."

"You and Haley? Wow, I thought it might happen someday."

Lucas smiled, "Well, I am going to go bring this to her. I'll see you later."

"I might get really busy here around lunch, but I will see you tonight at your game, okay?"

"Okay, see you then,"

--

Brooke waited at lunch for Peyton to come. Brooke looked at her watch to see only three minutes had gone by, and Peyton still was not going to be there for another ten minutes at least. Brooke could feel her heart racing, she was afraid. Hurting Peyton was the last thing she wanted to do, but she cared so much for Nathan. It wasn't a choice, she had to be with him.

"Oh, wow! You are early for I think the first time in your life!" Peyton said, sitting across from Brooke.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

"So, how was your appointment?" Peyton asked.

"Oh! It was the dentist. No cavities," Brooke smiled, showing her teeth. She was an awful liar.

"Okay, so I have to tell you something," Peyton and Brooke both said at the same time.

"You first," Brooke insisted.

"Jake and I slept together last night. It was amazing, it was like a first time all over again. It was nothing like before. I am really falling for him," Peyton gushed.

"Wow! That is a huge step! I can't believe that!"

Peyton nodded, "It it soon, but it just felt right. What did you have to tell me?"

"I am not sure how to say this..."

"What? Brooke, come on, what is going on? You're not acting yourself..."

"How over Nathan are you?" Brooke asked.

"I think I was over him for a while, I mean even before he cheated on me. Things were just falling apart. Jake is just so right for me, I love spending time with him. I think I am over him. I guess there will always be a little something, he was my first boyfriend, first time, all of that stuff. Other then that, I am really over it."

"Good."

"Yeah, it is. He really just can't love anyone right now..."Peyton said.

"Peyton, Nathan and I, we are sort of starting to see each other. We have both fallen for each other,"

--

Lucas walked up to Haley's bedroom. She was awake and studying at her desk.

"Hi Hales."

"Lucas!" She smiled. "What do you have in the bag?"

"A cherry danish. I also brought you a coffee."

"Lucas, you brought late Saturday morning breakfast to me?"

Lucas nodded, "I figured you would like it. Maybe it was a bit selfish though, I did want to see you and it was an excuse,"

"You don't need an excuse. You can come see me whenever you want," She smiled.

"So, tonight after the game, the team is going to a stupid beach party after. Do you want to go with me? As my date,"

"Yes. I would love to go to the stupid beach party with you."

--

"Brooke, excuse me? You and Nathan are, together?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, well I mean, maybe it will go that way," She back down a little bit. "I do like him, a lot. I need to know that it's okay,"

Peyton got up, "If you expected me to give you my blessing in this, you're not going to get it! I can't believe you would do this to me Brooke!"

"Peyton, please! Just hear me out! Okay?"

Peyton shook her head, "No. Brooke, I will not listen to this! I hope you and Nathan are really happy, but just stay away from me!"

"You just said you were over him! You are with Jake now. Don't you think it's selfish for you to not want the same for him?"

"I didn't cheat on him! I deserve to move on, I deserve better then him. You do to Brooke! I mean he cheated on me and treated me awful, why do you think he wouldn't be like that with you? He is so selfish! I don't know why you would want to risk our friendship for him!"

"I wouldn't! I know everything your saying-"

Peyton shook her head, "Whatever. Brooke, I will not give you my blessing. I won't. I can't. Sorry."

Peyton walked out, leaving Brooke alone at the table, this isn't how she had wanted it to go at all.

--

Brooke took out her phone as soon as Peyton walked out to call Nathan.

"Hi Brooke! How did it go?"

"Not well. She told me she could not give me her "blessing". She said part of her was over it, but part of her would always have feelings for you. She just kept going on about how I was ruining the friendship. I didn't get much in,"

Nathan sighed, "I kind of had a feeling it might go this way. She needs time. It might take a while for her to be able to accept this. It's up to you how you want to handle this,"

"I want to be with you. That is all I know."

"Then just give it sometime, and you and Peyton will be just cool again. I have to get back to practice, but are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. I'll see you tonight."

--

A/N: I am working on the next chapter, which I am hoping to make a lot better then this chapter. I just wasn't into this one very much, as I am sure you can tell. I will have the new chapter up in a few hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I don't really know if I like this chapter, but it is what it is. Working on the next chapter-so let me know what you think. Thoughts/suggestions would be appreciated! : )

--

Peyton called Jake on the walk home. She was so upset, she needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Peyton!" He answered.

"I hate Brooke! I also hate Nathan too," Peyton whined into the phone.

"You sound upset." He said, "Why don't you come over?"

"Okay," Peyton agreed.

She was only a few minutes from his house when she called, therefore arrived just a few minutes after.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked as soon as she entered the house.

Peyton sat down in his living room.

"I called Brooke to see if I could come over this morning, after you left. I wanted to talk to her, I guess because I was so excited and wanted to share with someone that happened,"

He smiled at her, seeing her smile for a minute was so special in the middle of her being upset just remembering the night before, "Okay, so then what went wrong?"

"Brooke told me her and Nathan have started to see each other. They have fallen for each other or something. I told her if she wanted my blessing, I wouldn't be able to give it to her. I just think there are lines you don't cross, and she did."

"I can see why you would be upset Peyton, but are you sure you are over Nathan?"

Peyton knew this would come up. "YES! I am so over him. I love being with you Jake, it's not like that. Brooke called me selfish for moving on, for not wanting the same for Nathan. I do I guess, want him to move on, but my best friend? That part is what I am not okay with-"

"I don't blame you, but the only thing I can say in her favor is she is being honest with you. She realized she has feelings for Nathan, which really isn't something you always control. It just happens. Brooke didn't want to go behind your back, so she asked you if it would be okay. I know he treated you bad, but Brooke knows the facts, and if she still wants to be with him, I guess it's her choice. You have a right to be mad, and to some time, but maybe you could accept it. Give her credit for telling you the truth,"

Peyton thought about this for a minute, not saying anything. Everything he said though sounded so good, and so true. It shouldn't matter to her anymore what Nathan did, and if Brooke wanted to be with him she had her reason's for that. Maybe it would just make life easier, and even save their friendship if Peyton was alright with it. She decided to take his advise, "You're right. I'll tell her tonight I am okay with it," Peyton kissed Jake.

"It was just my opinion. You don't have to follow it,"

"You're right though. You brought out some points I didn't think of," Peyton agreed.

"I think I have time for a movie or something before I have to head to practice before the game, do you want to stay for a little bit?" He offered.

Peyton nodded.

**--**

Brooke arrived to the gym over an hour before the game. She sat in the gym in front of one of the mirrors and started to draw the "R" on her face, that she had on every game. It was almost impossible though. Peyton always helped her with it. Brooke felt awful about the way that Peyton felt, and even more guilty because of the truth. That Nathan and Brooke had slept together, Brooke was the reason they officially broke up. Sure, there were more reason's for it, but she was number one.

"Do you need help with that?" Brooke heard coming from the door. It was Peyton.

"Sure…"

"Come, sit down," Peyton said.

Brooke did, and Peyton went to work on Brooke's face.

"You can have my blessing," Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I know you can't always help who you fall for. You don't plan on it. I understand that. It will hurt to see you two together for a little bit, but time heals everything. I don't want to throw away our friendship over this. Nathan is going to move on. Nothing I can do about that. I want you to be happy, Brooke. I am scared he won't be the person to do that, but that isn't my business."

"Wow, Peyton, I mean I dreamt you would be alright with this, but I wasn't expecting you to actually say this stuff. What changed your mind?"

"You were honest with me Brooke. You weren't going behind my back. You told me the truth. You respect our friendship enough for that,"

Brooke gulped, "I love you Peyton,"

"I love you too Brooke,"

They hugged, and Peyton continued to finish Brooke's face.

--

Lucas changed in the locker room. Jake was next to him.

"Hey, I heard a rumor you and Peyton were dating. Glad that date turned out well for one of us," Lucas joked.

"Wow, you heard this all ready? Word spreads fast. Oh, you and Brooke didn't hook up? You were all over each other,"

"No. We didn't. I am sort of with Haley James now,"

"Wow, I kind of always saw that coming."

"So, things with you and Peyton are going good?" Lucas asked.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. I mean she was kind of upset about Brooke and Nathan or something today,"

"She knows about the tape?" Lucas asked, remembering what Haley had told him, and he figured this is what Jake was talking about.

"What tape? Brooke told Peyton that her and Nathan were seeing each other,"

"Oh. Right." Lucas said.

"It sounds like there is more to the story," Jake said.

"Look, it's not important. Or my business."

"Just tell me, please? I need to know if I gave Peyton the right advise or not."

"Haley had been hanging out with Nathan. I guess she came across this tape, it was of Brooke and Nathan like doing it, and Peyton and Nathan had just "broken" up, but they do that all the time.."

"Wow, yeah, Brooke didn't exactly tell Peyton that story, I don't think."

"Yeah, it's just the truth."

--

The game was over, and the raven's won. After the game, everyone was getting ready for the party, while Haley waited outside the locker room. Lucas was out in a few minutes.

Haley kissed him, "You were great,"

"Thanks," He smiled at her and took her hand as they walked down the hallway.

"Look, Haley, I sort of accidentally told Jake about the tape,"

Haley pulled her hand away. "What? How did you accidentally tell him something like that? I know you hate Nathan, but he really isn't that bad of a guy. He likes Brooke, and that is why he did it,"

"Whatever. How about Peyton? Did she deserve that? To have them lying to her?"

"I know, but why should Jake know?"

"He is Peyton's boyfriend, and he started to tell me Peyton was having a hard time with Brooke and Nathan, so I blurted oh, yeah, the tape. Then it turned out that wasn't what he was talking about it. I don't think he would tell her,"

"I hope not. I wouldn't want to that to them. I think it would just make everything worse,"

--

Brooke changed out of her cheerleading outfit in the locker room into jeans and a very cute, revealing top. Not very practical for the beach at night, but it was cute, and she didn't really care.

Peyton changed right next to her. "Did Nathan happen to tell you who the girl was?" Peyton asked.

"What girl?" Brooke asked.

"The one he hooked up with…"

"Oh…no he didn't TELL me," Brooke said. "Does it matter?"

Peyton shrugged, "I guess not.."

Brooke and Peyton both left the locker room and headed out, Jake and Nathan were both waiting outside of the door.

"Hey, Nathan, do you think we can do something at your house after?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, my dad is actually going away tonight. Then he is going to be home again for a while, which blows. Don't tell a lot of people, though. I figure it can just be small. You, and Peyton, you can come to if you want,"

"Fine," Peyton said.

"Do you mind of Luke comes?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed, "He is a pretty nice guy Nathan,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Nathan said.

--

Everyone got to the beach, it was packed, and people were drinking. Peyton and Jake split off, they had no interest in drinking or being around Nathan, so they walked away to be alone.

"Peyton, I need to tell you something," Jake said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You shouldn't have taken my advise. Brooke does not deserve your forgiveness,"

"What do you mean? I just told her before the game that her and I were cool. Everything you said made so much sense.."

"That was before I knew the truth. There is this tape of Brooke and Nathan. Brooke was the girl from that night. I don't know anything else, if it was going on before that, I don't know."

"FUCK. Why would they do that to me? LIE to me. I told Brooke I appreciated her honesty!"

"I'm sorry Peyton, I just figured you should know."

"How did you find out about this tape."

Jake didn't want to give away the names, "Some guys were talking about it. They must have seen it or something,"

"We are going to go over Nathan's."

"We are?" Jake asked.

"I want everyone to see the tape!"

"So, what is your plan?"

"We go, act like everything is just fine. Go into the living room, stick it on the big screen, so everyone can see the BIG picture. That Brooke Davis is a lying betraying whore,"

"Whatever you want Peyton," He told her.

--

Brooke and Nathan went further on to the beach, a more isolated part. They sat down together and started making out. Now that they had gone public it was becoming hard to keep their hands off each other.

"Let's go back to your house,"

"But what about everyone coming over?" Nathan asked.

Brooke smiled, "Well, we could just have a quickie, beat everyone there,"

"I love the way you think," Nathan smiled, taking her hand and pulling her up.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Brooke and Nathan drove quickly over to Nathan's house. They had invited a few people over. A lot of the guys from the team, Peyton and Jake, and he invited Haley and even extended the invitation out to Lucas. Making their way into the bedroom, Brooke pushed Nathan down onto his bed, taking her sweatshirt, and shirt off, leaving her just in her bra. Nathan took his shirt off, and they kissed quickly and passionately until they were done. Minutes after they were finished they heard the front door open, and Brooke started to throw her cloths back on, while he did the same.

Nathan kissed her, as they stood up both dressed.

"Are you going to sleep over tonight?" He asked her.

Brooke nodded, kissing him again, "Of course."

"Guess we should head downstairs for a while..." Nathan said.

"Guess we should,"

--

Peyton and Jake had entered, and they were soon followed by some of Nathan's friends, Tim and the rest of the team. Lucas and Haley still had not come yet.

Peyton saw Brooke's face, and it took everything to smile and be polite to her. Peyton wanted to slap her across the face, and yell at her. You BITCH. YOU SLUT. All would come soon. For now, she had to play it cool.

"P. Sawyer!! Let's go into the kitchen and get some drinks going," Brooke told her, and they walked away.

--

"Are we sure going to this thing is such a good idea?" Lucas asked, "I mean if word gets out...he will know you told someone." He wasn't pleased with the idea of going to Nathan's house.

"I am hoping word won't get out. I think it would only hurt Peyton more...or else I would tell her. Jake and her seem to be happy now. She knows Brooke and Nathan are together now.."

Lucas just rolled his eyes.

–

An hour had gone by. Lucas and Haley had showed up late.

"Lucas, hey, you came!" Brooke said.

"Yeah, here I am."

"Oh, and tutor girl," Brooke smiled.

"Haley," She corrected.

Nathan thanked both Haley and Lucas for coming. Lucas tried to smile, but he could not get out words.

--

Peyton split away from Brooke, and headed over to Jake. She started kissing him and suggested they get a room. Nathan's room.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes. I do."

"Do you have any idea what it looks like?" Peyton asked him, once they go up there.

Peyton remembered he would always keep home videos in his sock drawer. He liked to watch himself play. Peyton put in one, and found it was just basketball. This wasn't it. A lot of them were just blank DVD's. They showed the scenes though. Peyton scanned the first DVD she put in, nothing. Then another, still nothing.

"Peyton, I think I heard someone on the stairs," Jake said.

Peyton shut the draw, and started to hear the door open, so quickly sat with Jake on the bed, kissing him.

Brooke walked in, "Oh! Sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here. Nathan just asked me to grab some money for pizza."

"Okay. We will bring down a movie to put on,"Peyton told her.

"Okay, that sounds good."

Brooke grabbed Nathan's wallet on his dresser and headed back downstairs. Peyton looked once more, and the next DVD she put in, and at last she found it.

"Alright, lets go downstairs," Peyton told him.

No one was in the living room at the time. Peyton went in there and put the DVD in. At the sound of the TV, everyone entered. In just seconds Brooke and Nathan were on the TV. Shrieks began to follow.

Brooke and Nathan were in the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked.

Brooke kissed him, she couldn't help it, she loved doing it, " I don't know. Let's go see.."

Brooke walked in. Everyone was staring at her and Nathan, and Brooke saw the TV. Brooke was in shock, Nathan ran to go shut it off. Haley was shocked to see it, but Nathan started at her. He didn't say anything, but he knew he was asking her how she could have done this.

Peyton went over to Brooke and slapped across the face.

"You are such a bitch. And A SLUT. You lied to me. I told you how much I appreciated your honesty, and you LIED!"

"Peyton, I just didn't want to hurt you!"

"You should have thought about that before you slept with my boyfriend!"

Peyton stormed off. Brooke quickly hurried upstairs and locked herself in Nathan's bedroom.

"Alright..everyone, shows over. You can all go home now," Nathan announced.

Haley stayed in the room.

"I have to talk to him," she told Lucas.

"Whatever. I'll go wait in the car,"

"Nathan..I'm sorry.."

"Did you put this on? For everyone to see?"

Haley shook her head, "No. I never meant to tell anyone. I told Lucas. Then he sort of told Jake. I don't know."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I feel terrible." Haley added, after more then a few moments of silence from Nathan.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you around," Nathan walked away.

--

Nathan headed up to his bedroom.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Nathan told her.

"Oh god. There was a tape? You kept it? You kept it and you told someone about it?"

"Not exactly.."

"Then what happened? Peyton is never going to speak to me again!"

"Haley was over, and she saw it. It was an accident. I guess she told Lucas, who told Jake, and he must have told Peyton."

"I saw them in you room," Brooke added, "They must have been looking for the tape,"

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Nathan said, rubbing her back.

"I just- all of this just seems like a huge mistake. I don't know what I have been thinking. I have to go-"Brooke grabbed her purse and ran out.

--

A/N: Short chapter. I will update soon, I am going to start it right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Nathan wanted to give Brooke her space. He knew that is what she needed. He left her alone that night. He let her go home alone, and think about it with herself. The next morning, he went over there. Her phone was off, and he knew showing up would be the most effective plan. He knocked a few times, no answer. He decided after this, to let himself in. He reached her bedroom, and found her still in bed. She awake and crying. Tissues surrounded her.

Nathan bent over right next to the bed, "Brooke? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Not speaking a word.

"I am here for you if you need me. I also can understand if you want space, and I don't want to crowd you. I just want you to know that I care so much about you Brooke. I hope you don't think this was a mistake. I love you Brooke, and I wouldn't take it back."

"You..love me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I do."

Brooke didn't say anything. Nathan ran his hands through her hair for a few minutes.

"Alright, well if you want me to come back at all today, just let me know. I'll leave you alone for a while, if that is what you want," He kissed her on the top of the head, and headed to the door. Right as he reached the hall, Brooke called out.

"Nathan..wait!" Brooke called out, "I love you too. I don't want you to go."

--

Peyton woke up. Peyton thought showing everyone the tape would be the perfect revenge. At the time it had felt damn good. Everyone seeing it, slapping Brooke and saying what she was feeling. Today, the next morning those feelings were gone. Reality was hitting her, she had lost her best friend. Brooke and her and had always been there for each other. Peyton then looked next to her, to see Jake, still sleeping. She wasn't alone. Being with Jake was nothing like being with Nathan. Jake she could actually talk to! They could actually talk and do fun things together. Everything would be alright. It was too late for regrets. Brooke had ruined the friendship. Not Peyton.

"Good morning," Jake said, waking and noticing Peyton was awake.

"Morning," She replied.

"How are you doing he asked?"

She shrugged, "I guess the anger took the pain away, but now I'm just feeling the pain. I miss Brooke, but I can never forgive someone who did that to me."

"You will get through it," He promised, "I'll be here for you,"

--

--

Nathan stayed in bed with Brooke for over two hours. Mostly cuddling, with some talking here and there. She was starting to feel better.

"I think I am going to go get showered, do you want to go out to eat or something later?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I think I'll go practice for a little bit, shower, and then I will come and get you. Is five good?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you then."

Brooke thought about how she could get Peyton to listen to her. If she called, she would hang up. If she showed up at her door, the door would be slammed in her face. If she did let her talk, she wouldn't listen, she would keep yelling at her. A letter! That is what she would do. Brooke threw her robe over herself, and went and sat at the desk in her room.

_Peyton,_

_Please read this. You never have to say anything back to me, but I want you to hear this someway, somehow. I really never meant to hurt you. The first night with Nathan was stupid, and wrong. We were both drunk. I don't even remember most of it to be honest. I didn't do it for the reason's you might think. I denied it from myself, but I have always had feelings for Nathan. I just feel we are right for each other._

_What I did was KILLING me. I told you the truth- but left the part out of us sleeping together. I knew that would only hurt you. I love you Peyton. I can't stand the thought of our friendship ever ending. Please, even if it takes months, forgive me. P. Sawyer, I NEED you. _

-BPD

Brooke wasn't sure if this would help or hurt. She had nothing to lose, and she wanted Peyton back more then anything. Brooke showered, got dressed, and drove over to Peyton's house. She left it in the door, and hoped for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**A/N**: This will be the last chapter. I am going to go into the future a little bit. About three months. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Sorry it ended up being so short.

--

**3 months later**

Brooke was doing one of her favorite activities in the world. Shopping with her best friend. Brooke came out of the dressing room in a purple dress. Prom was right around the corner and she was going with her boyfriend, Nathan Scott.

"How does this one look?" It was about the 100th dress she had tried on.

"Great! Just like all the others,"

"I really do like this one," Brooke added.

"Me too."

"I just can't believe we are all going together, the four of us. A lot has changed over the past few months."

"I know! It's crazy, but I am glad everyone was able to get past all of their issues."

Brooke felt slightly empty inside. Peyton was supposed to be the one she was shopping for a prom dress with. Instead, Haley stood in front of her. Over the past few months, Brooke and Haley had gotten really close. This brought Lucas and Nathan together. At first, it was double dates they agreed to go on, but eventually they started hanging on their own. Playing basketball together. It was awesome.

Peyton hadn't said anything about the letter in the weeks following it's delivery. Brooke had asked her, and Peyton said she got it, and nothing else. Brooke had said what she had to say, there was nothing more. If Peyton wasn't ready to forgive her, she understood. Brooke had said, even if it takes months. It wasn't something that could happen over night. It had been three months now, and there was still no word. Brooke was starting to give up.

–

Nathan was at the jewelry store. He had to pick out the perfect ring. Things had gotten horrible at his house in the past few months. His mother had left his father, and moved away. They hadn't talked since, and his father had become abusive towards him. Screaming at him, even sometimes hitting. He didn't want to live with them anymore, or be their child. He had wanted to be on his own. Just as his mother, he wanted to leave his parents. He had got his own apartment, and it was hard, but worth it. Brooke spent so much time at his apartment, her parent's were never home. Nathan loved being with her. Even now, he knew he wanted them to spend the rest of their life together. He picked out the ring, it wasn't the most expensive, but it was beautiful and what he could afford. Nathan was ready to ask Brooke to be his wife.

--

Peyton stared at the pregnancy test in front of. It was positive just as the other five she had taken. Peyton had missed her period for two months. She blamed it to stress and stupid other things, but it still wasn't coming. She bought tests, six to be exact. So far, all of them had said she was pregnant. Peyton couldn't decide if she wanted to tell Jake, then make and appointment, or go the doctors, and then tell him. Not wanting to bother him if it wasn't true, she made the appointment. They had a cancellation and said they could see her in an hour.

--

One week later,** PROM **

Nathan and Lucas showed up at Haley's house with the limo to pick both Brooke and Haley up. Nathan felt in his pocket for the ring. After prom, they had planned to go on a small trip, the four of them, by the beach. Each couple would have their own room, but they planned on having a good time together. Brooke came out of the house in the purple dress. Her hair up, looking beautiful. Haley came out in a yellow dress, and her hair half up, half down and looked beautiful as well. They headed to prom.

Peyton had tried on her dress earlier in the week. It was snugger then it had been, but she was able to fit in it. It was her mother's dress and she wanted to wear it. Jake was going to be picking her up soon, though they were going to drive her vintage car to prom. Peyton looked in the mirror, as she noticed she had a voice mail. It was from four this afternoon from a number she didn't know.

"Peyton, this is a nurse from Dr. Forbes office. We have good news, you are pregnant! Please call us back to make a follow up appointment within the next week! Congratulations"

Jake let himself into the house.

"Peyton, you look BEAUTIFUL!"

She didn't say anything, she hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"It was the doctors office.."

"The doctors office?" He asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What...you are?" Jake asked.

Peyton nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Peyton, it's okay! It will be okay!"

"We are 17 years old! How will this be okay?"

He hugged her, "We will figure it out. Let's go the prom, and celebrate."

"I need to talk to Brooke...I think I'm ready to forget?"

"Really?" Jake asked her.

Peyton nodded.

–

Peyton and Jake arrived at prom.

"I am going to go find her," Peyton said, kissing Jake as she walked away.

Peyton found her. Dancing with Nathan. Peyton had to admit, they were actually very cute together.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah..sure." Brooke said.

They walked away.

"I'm ready to get past this. I've missed you Brooke,"

"I've missed you too!" Brooke hugged her.

"I want you to be the god mother, to my baby," Peyton blurted out to her.

"What? A baby?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks! Well, I am sure I will see you later."

--

The rest of prom went by fast. Brooke and Nathan were king and queen. They left and headed up to the beach, and to their hotel. The four of them went to the beach, Haley and Brooke walked along the beach in their dresses. It was so fun and one of those memories you will always have with you.

"Luke, do you think we can go find ice cream somewhere?" Haley asked.

Lucas nodded, taking Haley's hand as they ran off together in search of something sweet.

Nathan went over to Brooke, and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I love you Brooke," He told her.

Brooke blushed. Him saying that still have her butterflies. Then something happened she was not expecting. He got down on one knee, and reached into his pocket.

"I know this is crazy. I know we're young, but I love you Brooke. I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I am ready for you to move into my crappy one bedroom apartment, and live with you for the rest of my life. I can't picture the world without you. Marry me?"

Brooke nodded, "Nathan this is so crazy! That is why I love you though! YES! I will marry you!"

He placed the ring on her hand, and she screamed out loud. They sat on the beach together, and took pictures on the beach and kissed.

"HALEY!" Brooke called as soon as her and Lucas came back.

"I'm GETTING married!" She showed both Lucas and Haley the ring.

Haley was so excited, she couldn't believe it. Lucas hugged her, and said he couldn't wait to have a little sister in law.


End file.
